Gone, But In Good Hands
by a lovely idiot
Summary: You don’t just lose something important and pass it off as stupid, you just don’t. [Kairi]


**AN:** Mmm, some more Kairi loving. : ) Is it obvious that I love her yet? XD Now this is just a little possible speculation of what was going on while Sora was off and dandy sleeping. The thing with remembering that later comes up, is totally unoriginal by the way. D: Me stoled it from CLAMP's Tsubasa. Sowwy. (And the title here is the original title. It just won't fit on the submitting form. D":

**Disclaimer: **KH, its characters, and any other ideas used in this fic are not by me. Except for the fic itself. XD

* * *

**It's Disappeared, But It's With Someone (You Don't Know)  
**

* * *

**  
**

Where was it?

Where was it? Where the hell did it go? She couldn't have lost it, just couldn't. There was no way that she could be so forgetful. So where, where, _where_?!

Maybe she's slipping. Like stress, or something like that. Yeah, that works. School _has_ been pretty tough lately, and with the exams coming up and teachers doing last minute cram sessions about lessons they forgot to teach, there's no reason to be upset over being a little spacey. Maybe she _did_ just forget where she put it. Everyone knew that something was always there when you weren't paying attention to it, then gone when you were anyways. Maybe this was just one of those situations.

But she knows. Oh, she knows alright. For something stupid like a book this could be applied to but not for _this_. No way, it's just too important. For the love of God, it's _that_ important to her.

So, now she was back to where she started. _Where the hell was that freaking keychain?!_

Hot, steamy breathes are blowing out of her mouth now. Her anger's rising up to levels she didn't think were possible. Plopped onto her now messy bedroom floor, she closes her eyes. There's enough stress as it is, and there's no reason to get herself all worked up over a stupid keychain.

_'Count to ten, just count to ten, very slowly, calmly. Yeah…'_

But it's not working, because she _knows_ that that "stupid" keychain is worth getting worked up over. She can't remember exactly why anymore, but she knows it's important, something having to do with ships, and leaving, and that island where no one ever goes anymore, especially her, because she thinks she can hear two boys' voices she doesn't know.

Her back flies down to the ground now, resting as the erratic breathing she had only moments ago slows down to an easy, tired pace.

Thoughts begin to swirl around her head and she tries to remember, even though she knows she can't. Eyes crinkle, and she's thinking about it. Where could it have gone? Maybe she had given it to someone, rather than losing it. But there was no one to give it to. It was a good luck charm, meant for bringing back sailors to home safely after a long journey. There was no one on some adventure far away where they would need a good luck charm, as far as she knew at least.

Or was there?

She's flying back up to sitting as straight as a board, eyes frantically searching for something that's not there. There's a boy, with eyes so blue they're as blue as the sky that's calling out her name and promising that he'll be back. Then, the image vanishes and she's left with nothing but a voice and eyes and trying to remember what she remembered. Her eyes squeeze tight now, trying as hard as she can to remember what she said or what his name was or what she was thinking, or _anything_, because she suddenly felt that remembering the face _was_ more important than a keychain.

"So–!"

A sharp, stabbing like pain rips into her mind, and she stops her train of thought, hands clutching her head. Slowly, her hands are removed and she's lightly tapping the spot where she felt the pain come from. It didn't hurt anymore. It was like she wasn't _supposed_ to remember him. But that was ridiculous. Why wouldn't she? It made no sense.

But she was getting off track, wasn't she? The reason this whole stupid search began was because she couldn't find the stupid keychain. Now though, she had a nagging suspicion that she'd given it to that "So" boy with the blue eyes so he could come back "home" safely, wherever that was.

She frowned. Well now, this certainly posed a problem, didn't it? If her oh-so important keychain _was_ with the boy, she had no way of getting it back since she didn't even _freaking know him_. The world was not working with her that day.

Still, she can somehow feel that the boy _will_ give her back her keychain, somehow, someway. A smile crosses her face as her thoughts linger on him for just a moment, before heading out to take a bath. She's tired and there are tests tomorrow; she needs to sleep. Her mind finally stops thinking about the keychain and about the bathtub.

Besides, if he's going to be bringing it back, there's no more need to get so frustrated over it.


End file.
